hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Jacqui McQueen
Jacqueline Bernadette "Jacqui" McQueen (Previously Malota and Ashworth) is a fictional character from the British Channel 4 soap opera Hollyoaks, played by Claire Cooper. She debuted on-screen during the episode airing on 26 September 2006 and was introduced by series producer Bryan Kirkwood as part of theMcQueen family. Characterisation Jacqui has been portrayed as a "tough ex-con" and is extremely feisty, she often takes on the matriarch role within her family. She is also described as loyal and is one of a few characters to remain faithful within a relationship in the serial itself. Arrival Jacqui arrives home on a tag after being released from prison and hoards money for gangster Davey but Carmel McQueen (Gemma Merna) steals the money to buy breast implants. Mercedes McQueen (Jennifer Metcalfe) finds the money to repay Davey but there is still not enough so Jacqui promises to do him a favour one day and he leaves, happy. Jacqui meets divorcee Tony and an attraction igniting, they have sex. Tony goes away on holiday and starts a relationship with Jacqui on his return. Jacqui violates her prison tag after staying at Tony's house overnight so she is sent back to prison. Sadly, Tony is forced to dump her because he cannot handle the pressure. Jacqui befriends Becca Dean (Ali Bastian) but Becca is killed by another prisoner and Jacqui is devastated. Jacqui decides to make something of herself, not wanting to waste her life and is reunited with Tony and Davey returns with the favour. He forces Jacqui to marry Aleksander Malota (Jon Lolis). Jacqui and Aleksander manage to convince an immigration officer that their romance is genuine and they are married but Jacqui continues her affair with Tony secretly. The family uncover the truth about the marriage when Carmel and Alek's affair is revealed. Jacqui admits she married Alek to pay off her debt to Davey and is seeing Tony. Myra McQueen (Nicole Barber-Lane) is furious and orders Jacqui, Alek and Carmel to leave the house. Jacqui announces her pregnancy; Tony initially doesn't want the child, fearing that it may die like his previous child and their dreams are shattered when Jacqui miscarries and is left unable to have children of her own. Tony attacks Alek violently as he blames Alek as he cannot grieve for his baby publicly. Tony announces to the people in The Dog that the baby was his, not Alek's and Jacqui asks Alek to return to Albania so she can live her life and he agrees. Carmel is shocked to discover Alek is leaving, leaving Carmel devastated. Depressed, Jacqui returns to her old habit of shop lifting, so Neville Ashworth (Jim Millea) gets her locked up for the night. Departure When Mercedes gets held to ransom by Clare Devine (Gemma Bissix) and wants £200,000 Jacqui decides she must do whatever she can to help save her. She decides to sell a man, Trevor, an empty van supposing to have vodka in while she gets Nana McQueen to sell the actual vodka for £50,000 but this plan backfires when Phoebe decides to go with her – and find five illegal immigrants in the van. Jacqui lets them free but then has her life threatened by Trevor. Jacqui gets detained by police but it's Trudy they're after so Jacqui pretends to be her. But then Trudy gets arrested for human trafficking and leaves the village. With Trevor still after her, Jacqui realises she is no longer safe in Hollyoaks and must leave. But when she finds a stash of money in the loft at Trudy's office and Trevor walks in, Jacqui is visibly scared. As he advances she manages to knock him to the floor but isn't quick enough as he gets up and grabs her but Tony comes to the rescue by smashing a monitor over his head. As Jacqui and Tony escape with the money, She kicks an unconscious Trevor and legs it. As she says an emotional goodbye to Phoebe, she has a chat with John Paul and leaves the bag at the stairs for the family to find. As Tony finds Jacqui and tells her he has got Diane O'Connor (Alexandra Fletcher) pregnant Jacqui gets upset and tells Tony It's not going to be with her and makes him stick by Diane but Tony proposes to Jacqui who turns him down and gets in the taxi leaving Tony devastated. On 26 April 2013, Mercedes goes to find Jacqui in Alicante where the two had visited when they were younger. Mercedes finds Jacqui working as a barmaid. At first Jacqui is not happy to see her but the two sit down and have a conversation. Mercedes admits that at first the kidnapping was a scam to get back at Paul Browning (Joe Thompson) for supposedly cheating on her and apologizes to Jacqui. At first Jacqui is furious at Mercedes for this and yells at her causing them both to start crying. After insulting Mercedes Jacqui forgives her and tells her that she love her. Jacqui is last seen relaxing by the pool on a sun lounger drinking a cocktail with Mercedes whilst they talk and say their final goodbyes. Intro In the introduction sequence, Jacqui is surrounded by butterflies, and flicks them off her shoulder.Category:McQueen Family Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Ashworth Family Category:Malota Family Category:1982 births